


Kiss Me And Smile For Me

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Crying, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me And Smile For Me

For all the practical parts of the journey, Stiles was prepared and ready. His things had already been shipped to his dorm so he was just holding a backpack with a few essentials in it. 

As he stood in the bright sunlight of midday leaning against the heat coming off the black paint job on Derek’s car, he still felt woefully unprepared. He’d said his goodbyes to his father and to Scott already. Neither of them put up a fuss when Stiles had insisted on Derek taking him to the airport. 

He felt Derek lean in close, cup his cheek and kiss him softly. “You’re practically vibrating, babe. It’s gonna be fine, we talked about this a hundred times.”

“But it won’t be the same”, Stiles said, realizing he sounded like a child (a rotten spoiled one at that). He’d been accepted at the college he’d wanted to attend ever since he started thinking of college as an option. They’d even given him a sweet scholarship offer. Still, he’d been wishy-washy about it for the first little while. That was, until Derek cornered him in his kitchen one day and made him admit that Duke was still his first choice, because Derek would be able to hear it if he was lying. And that was pretty much it. Stiles thought he’d gotten at least close to accepting it. 

But then they got here, parked in the drop-off zone at the entrance to the airport. 

Derek just held on tighter, then backed away a little. He held up his phone. “We’re still going to call and text all the time. And you put all this other shit on here, we can even see each other while we’re talking on the phone. Snapchat…not sure about that one yet. Anyway, the point is, nothing changes between us just because of a stupid thing like physical distance. I know it won’t be easy but I swear we’ll be okay, please Stiles, tell me you believe me, I need to know you believe me.”

“I do”, Stiles answered quietly, reaching out to steady himself and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. “It’s just that I’m gonna miss you.”

The moment was shattered when the airport cop moved closer to them and said, “Hey lovebirds, this is pick up and drop off only. You want a long goodbye, go park in one of the lots.”

When Stiles looked up at the guy with glassy eyes, tears threatening to fall any second, he figured he must have looked pretty pathetic, because Mr. Tough Airport Cop shook his head and said, “Five minutes”, then walked away. 

Derek pulled Stiles in for another kiss, still chaste, he wasn’t the type to make out in public. The reality of the moment, of what all this meant, tore through Stiles all at once and he lost the battle against his tears. 

“Oh no, no no no, please don’t”, Derek said, trying to kiss away the tears on Stiles’ cheeks. “You just said you believed me that we’re going to be okay, right? You were telling the truth, I know you were.” He placed his fingers under Stiles’ chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “ _We. Are. Going. To. Be. Okay_ ”, he said, determined and absolute. 

Stiles had no other choice but to trust Derek. Derek never broke a promise; he never lied to Stiles, he never sugarcoated anything. So he nodded and agreed through his still-falling tears. “I’m gonna miss you too, babe. So much. But this is just the beginning of another chapter for us. We’ve been through more difficult things than being separated for a while, right?”

And yeah, Derek had a really good point there. Stiles knew he was cutting it close for his flight check-in, and he could see Airport Cop eyeing them from a few cars down. 

“All right. One more kiss, okay?”

Derek couldn’t argue with that. Finally, Stiles stepped up onto the sidewalk and dried his eyes, trying to smile and put on a brave face. “I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.”

“I’ll be counting the days. I love you, Stiles.”

He knew he couldn’t drag this out any longer or he’d never make it to North Carolina. “Love you too”, he replied, and with a heavy sigh, he headed to the automatic sliding doors at the airport entrance. 

Derek got into his car and drove away. He made it a mile from the airport before he pulled off onto the shoulder and let himself have a few minutes to cry where no one would see him.


End file.
